


Charlie and the discovery

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Sam, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Charlie is working a case with the boys and she discovers more than she bargained for.  Will this change the relationship between them?





	Charlie and the discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt started off to be smutty but it turned into love. Thank you Oliwia for the prompt!

Charlie bopping to music in her car heading to Kansas. She knows approximately where the boys are but not exactly. She will call them when she gets closer. She is excited to see her big brother type friends. Sam and Dean had been through a couple of things with her and she trusted them. They could help her with her problem she hoped. As the miles rolled by she was not sure how to present this particular issue to them. She knew there was a case she thought but she needed fresh eyes. Her own makeshift monster identifier program is good, but she needs to bounce it off of others in the life.   
Dean and Sam are doing some cataloging of items in the bunker when Dean gets a call on his cell. He is surprised to see Charlie on the caller ID.   
“Hey Charlie, what’s up?”  
“Hey Dean I am headed your way with a problem I need help with. I know around where you are but not exactly. Can you help me find you? Also, why are you guys off the grid?”  
“Slow down there. I will text you the coordinates. You have to see it to believe it.”  
“Ok fair enough. See you guys soon!”  
Dean hangs up and is chuckling to himself.   
“What did Charlie need?”  
“Just to come talk to us about a hunt I guess. I just texted her our coordinates. She is gonna love this place!”  
“Oh yes!” Sam smiles warmly thinking of the redheaded genius they love like a sister.  
A text comes in on Dean’s phone an hour later saying she is outside. They go out to greet her and lead her in to the bunker. Hugs all around and the outside of the bunker is not really impressive. Once she gets in the door and sees it she is speechless. Well for just a minute.  
“Oh my gosh is this like your bat cave? Wow there is so much here and all the books. Sam, you must be in heaven. I am going to need the grand tour later but for now I need both your brains.”  
“Yes kinda, yes he is. We are at your disposal.” Dean is beaming and the crinkles at his eyes show his pleasure.  
Sam watches them and feels warm inside. This is his family and he is so glad to have them.  
“Ok so my program here is helping me weed out what I am hunting some, but I need to bounce it off of you guys. So, the beast is one that kills their victim by bites on the thighs and neck. Not drained of all blood. I don’t have any idea what does that.”  
Dean and Sam look at each other and think for a moment.  
“Are there any other marks on the bodies?” Sam is thinking where to look first  
“Yes, there are cuts and slashes on their wrists and lower arms.”  
“Hmmm the cuts make me think of having to restrain them maybe to drink the blood. It can’t be vampires because they don’t need to restrain their victims. Most creatures that like blood don’t need to keep their victims.” Dean is looking for the journal to reference.  
“I looked at ghouls, but these people were alive when they were drank from.” She is looking at her app trying to cross off some of her possibilities.  
“What is that?”   
“Well Dean it is my own App that shows me all the bad things I know about and what they do. This way I can weed out anything that doesn’t fit.”  
“I want one!” Sam looks at her app longingly.  
“I don’t think so. You guys have access to so many books I don’t have. So, I guess this might take a little while to look over.” Looking at Sam she frowns.  
“Yup this could take a couple of days maybe less depending on how lucky we get.”  
“Well I guess it is a sleepover then Charlie! Want to braid Sam’s hair?” The mirth in Dean’s eyes makes Charlie laugh.  
“No just show me to my room and I will get settled in.”  
Dean shows her to a room and lets her get settled. They all decide on a movie night in Sam’s room to hang out and Dean made some burgers for everyone and some fries.   
“Dean you need to cook for me more often. I can’t believe you made this. No offense but you don’t look like you know how to cook.” Charlie laughs at Dean’s bitchface.  
“Sam has said that before. I just so happen to have many talents.” His smug look is even funnier, and Charlie laughs from the gut.  
“So, if we are done with the jokes what do you guys want to watch?” Sam loves it when his favorite people are surrounding him with laughter.  
“I vote for Game of Thrones I hear it is awesome!” The eager look on Dean’s face is enough for the other two to agree.  
The silence as the credits roll is credit to the impact this show has on its viewers.  
“Wow that Jeoffrey is a dick!” Even Dean is impressed at this kids’ balls.  
“Yeah just wait for…”  
“Wait. I haven’t read all the books!” Sam is trying to stop Charlie from giving him spoilers.  
The look Charlie gives him is withering.   
“Ok you two lets just call it a night. Sleep tight Charlie” Dean gives her a light kiss on the head and walks out.  
“You too guys!” She is so amused at these men who are such bad asses yet so cute and adorable from time to time.  
“Night Charlie.” Sam gives her a hug and closes the door behind her. She takes time to surf online a little and check on some super pacs planning some “Donations” they might make. She looks at the time and realizes she should get her jammies on and brush her teeth. As she heads to the shower room to brush her teeth she hears some weird noises. Things echo a lot in the bunker she is starting to realize. At first, she thinks maybe the guys like to work out at night. However, the moaning sounds that could be pain made her wonder. So innocently she tracks the sound. There is a little voice in the back of her mind that is warning her to stop. She has never listened to that voice. If she did she would never have met these guys. So, it was her instinct to go into danger that made a discovery she was not ready for.  
The door to Dean’s room is open just a bit and from the light inside she can see some naked skin. That right there should have made her turn and walk away. She heard two voices and that is what made her go closer. The scene before her is of two people locked in an intimate embrace. The problem was the only people here were the boys as far as she knew. She stared a little longer and that is when she saw the two become one and the kissing faces rose up a little from the bed and it was Sam clinging to Dean. He was gently thrusting inside his little brother and they were both moaning and kissing in a very sweet and loving way. She is guessing they thought she was asleep or couldn’t hear anyway. Their faces were glowing in the light and they were beautiful as a pair. Then her brain realized what she was seeing and ran like a rabbit.

The next thing she knows she is in her room back to the door panting. Her brain is still trying to process the pictures in her head. She rubs her eyeballs to try and make the pictures disappear. When they won’t she moves woodenly to the bed and sits in a boneless heap.  
“I know love is blind but why can’t I be?!”   
She is not a person who judges. She has her own lifestyle that is judged often enough. While she is in shock at what she saw it is not making her upset that they were making love. It is a complete and total shock that these BROTHERS were making love. Again, she is all for people’s free will and exercises it enough on her own. So as her adrenaline begins to run out and she is processing things not out of panic but from a thoughtful place she is actually happy. She loves both of these guys like brothers. It was not on her radar to wonder who they slept with but in all honesty, it makes sense. They are always on the road and together. Even when they have down time they are usually working on something big and bad. Their bond of love is so strong, and this just strengthens them.   
“They are lovers as well. I would never have thought that.” Now that she had worked through it she felt much better. Charlie was one person that could be open to this and not have a meltdown. It was definitely surprising, but they are in love and that much was obvious. She decides to go back to brushing her teeth and ignoring any noises.   
The next day at breakfast Charlie seems to have a permanent blush. Both boys notice but are not sure what is going on. Finally, after the third time Sam asked her something and she doesn’t make eye contact he asks.  
“Ok Charlie you are trying hard but not being as covert as you think. Why are you being shy?” He gives her a loving smile complete with dimples.  
“Um, ok so I had to brush my teeth, right?! And so, I um heard something that made me curious. I should stop that, you know, curiosity thing. Anyway, I um saw um something I shouldn’t have. Not that anything is wrong with it at all. I don’t judge but I was definitely shocked.” The words trailed off and her face was all red like her hair. It took a couple seconds for the boys’ confusion to change to understanding. Then there was a lot of hemming hawing and general not saying anything while they too began to look like her hair.  
“Ok let me say that while I didn’t want to see it I totally understand it. I may have run back to my room and panicked a little but when I calmed down I realized how beautiful it was. Guys, I do not live what you call a nuclear family life style. I know you guys never did either. I do know that what I saw was all about love. I think love is way more important than labels. I am so glad you have each other because it would not be good if you guys were unable to have that kind of outlet. I know if I didn’t have my side ladies I would be so cranky and hard to deal with I would never get another job.” She is beaming at them with pride and sincerity and went to hug them both one at a time with complete love in her heart.  
“Wow, Charlie that was beautiful. I don’t know if I am happy or not that you saw but you put into words what we have felt for a long time.” Sam goes to hug her again because his heart is so full right now and some wetness appears on his cheek for a moment before he sniffles and wipes it away.  
Dean just stares as if his brain has totally stopped working and he is rebooting. He is trying hard to not ask the question burning inside. Finally, he asks.  
“Was it hot?” Charlie just stares, and squints then laughs.  
“Oh yeah stupid question. Well um I guess then I am glad you understand. We don’t have many people who know, and it is not something we try to advertise.” He doesn’t seem to know if he can look at her or what he should do. He loves her but if she saw his junk then maybe it freaked her out. He can’t stop his brain from coming up with inappropriate questions.  
“Yeah we might just need to get on with eating until he stops thinking of questions he shouldn’t ask.” She nods, and they move on to the table and move on with breakfast while Dean continues to think of and reject a few more before shaking himself out of it and going to get some food of his own.  
The rest of the morning is filled with research and going over the information Charlie already has on her case. They are not having a whole lot of luck until they hit upon a new case that has come up on the police band. Two teens came across a body that was bitten but still mostly alive. They took off for the hospital to talk to the victim. They take the lead to interview the victim but when they are done they talk to Charlie patiently waiting.   
“Ok so it looks like the victim was attacked by two women. They tried to subdue him and take him away, but they got frightened off by some police cruising nearby. The police didn’t see the man, but a couple of kids stumbled across him. From the description I am thinking Vitala.” Sam has a very serious look and he seems uneasy.  
“If it is Vitala then we may need to come up with a plan that involves one of us luring them away. They prey on men and feed for several days. Maybe I go work my charm and attract them while you guys follow us.” Dean is shuffling from foot to foot as if he has to go to the bathroom.  
“Are you doing the pee pee dance?” Charlie is unsure what this means.  
“Nope just excited! There are always two so with you guys following we should take them out no problem. They seemed to be working from a truck stop nearby. If we get changed, we can go now and get this over with tonight.” He is ready to go and much more upbeat than necessary for a hunt.  
They change clothes letting Dean out at the truck stop and going off to hide out of sight.  
“Sam, I am so glad that I have you both to come to when I need it. I am also so glad to find you both so happy. I know that it may not look like it but from the outside you two are luckier than most.”   
“I am not sure I understand.” Frowning he cocks his head at her thinking.  
“I mean that you two are soul mates and no matter what comes you have each other. I know from those Supernatural books I read that you guys have been through a lot. No matter what gets thrown at you the bond you share is what holds this whole world together. I know it looks like all you guys do is save the world but really the world is held together everyday by you two and your bond. That is a beautiful thing to behold.” Her smile is what makes Sam light up as he files the words away for later contemplation. They watch out for Dean and the hunt goes off without a hitch. They bust in and save Dean then they take out the Vitala. Grabbing a pizza, they head back to the bunker and some rest. Charlie brings in her headphones she keeps in the car just in case there is any celebrating. She chuckles to herself and decides to relax in her room after eating.  
The boys head to Dean’s room and Sam stops the making out from starting so he can talk to Dean.  
“Charlie and I talked in the car and I wanted to talk to you for a minute. I don’t think we have ever stopped to think exactly what our love is or what it means to the world around us. She brought up a great point I had never thought of. Our love is what makes us fight for this world. Our bond is what makes us go after the bad things. I have thought on this and it makes sense. We are all each other has for support and the more we love each other the stronger we are. I don’t think I have been more in love with you than today. I think maybe tonight I get to show you.” Leaning in he gives Dean the most sweet and pure kiss. They are locked together in love and light. Sam lays his brother back on the bed and undresses him like he is made of glass. He touches lightly and his lips trace behind his fingers leaving trails of shimmering saliva. He gets on his knees and reverently takes Dean’s cock in his hands and sinks his hot mouth down to envelop its girth and length like a sheath. His passion is boiling over and as he keeps sucking he realizes he can’t hold back his needs. Pulling off with a sloppy pop he looks into the lust blown eyes and says “I need you inside me. “Dean is so full of heat he flips him over on his back and uses the lube to scissor him open as fast as he can. Then lubing his cock, he locks his lips on Sam as he slides deep inside. Capturing Sam’s moan in his mouth as he bottoms out and holds still feeling how they are one. Then he can’t hold back and snaps his hips in a faster rhythm pulling his head back and looking into Sam’s eyes. He is hurtling towards his orgasm but holds off and whispers. “I love you” Sam immediately locks up and screams his lovers name as he comes untouched between them. Watching Sam fall apart is so beautiful and he waits until he is done to let go and have his own mind-blowing orgasm. They roll together on the bed and look into each other’s eyes.  
“Do you think Charlie heard us?” His face glowing with love and amusement  
“I saw her headphones, so I hope not but if she did I think she wouldn’t hold it against us.”  
“I have never felt so at peace in our whole lives than I do right now. I think Charlie is an angel in disguise. I must remember to get her a present.” Chuckling to himself Sam thinks he must remember to buy Charlie anything she wants for bringing this moment of joy in their lives. Slipping into sleep the boys both have a dreamless night and for them that is heaven.


End file.
